The Set
by Godspellfan
Summary: My first fanfiction. A classic tale of love. A beast falls for beauty. This beauty is named Toph. TxOC, AxK
1. Prolouge

Four people were walking together through the city of Omashu. People were passing, some staring, some too focused on their daily tasks to notice four travelers looking very out of place. They were walking in a horizontal line, side by side. If you just passed them looking at them from the front, you'd see on your left a boy with brown hair, shaved sides of his head, and the rest of his hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a sleeveless blue cloak, and holding a war boomerang in his right hand.

Next to him was a similarly dressed girl. She had brown hair in a ponytail also, but she had two bangs on the edges of her eyes, winding around to her ponytail. On her side, she carried a canteen.

Next to her, there was a boy in yellow and orange robes, and no hair. Instead, he had arrows on his hands and forehead. On his back, he carried a staff that seemed to be able to fold out into something, maybe a glider.

And finally, on the far right, a girl who looked almost as if she belonged in Omashu. She wore a green long-sleeved tunic with a very light green vest. Most of her hair was up in a bun, behind a fastener that went across the top of her head and had two white balls on the side of them. The rest covered her face, and her light green eyes. If you said she was blind, you'd be only half correct.

To any normal person, these teenagers were strange beyond words. But anyone who had knowledge of what was going on in the outside world; these were Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph. The Avatar and friends. But you see, the story does not end here. In fact, it has not even started. For this is a story of love, a classic Beauty and the Beast tale. The beauty has been introduced as the girl named Toph. But the beast, has yet to appear…


	2. A Mysterious Creature

Sorry about last time. I forgot the disclaimer. 

I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender because if I did, I wouldn't put my ideas on this site, I'd put them in the real show!

* * *

The four travelers were making small talk, walking down the streets of Omashu. 

Aang was trying to talk to Katara about a date, he was choking up; hence the trying. Katara was blushing when Aang stuttered. _It's kind of cute,_ she thought.

Sokka was looking at every vendor, his prowling eyes looking for food. However, Toph's mind was elsewhere. She could sense some sort of beast, with abnormally large hands and feet, running, weaving on all fours, away from three people chasing it. The strange part was, this thing was being chased two stories up. So strange. But then the vibrations from its hands and feet suddenly disappeared. Toph stopped walking to ponder what happened to the beast. Her friends continued walking.

Toph pondered the possibilities. _Maybe it was picked up and carried off. _But the guards were just standing off the edge of the building, not moving. But just then, Toph was brought out of her thoughts by Katara's panicked voice. "Toph, look out!" Just as she turned around to face Katara, she found out what she was to look out for.

Apparently the animal had stolen some meat on a bone from those men, ran up two stories, and jumped off. It didn't look where it was jumping, and landed on Toph. The animal made a scared whine, almost as if it was afraid of what Toph would do to it. Toph however was kinder than hitting a defenseless animal. She put her hand on its head to scratch it, and said in a nice, motherly voice, "There, there, I'm not going to hurt you."

However, something shocked Toph. This animal had very smooth hair, no tail, andhad no hair on its face excepton the top of its head. That hair was shaggy, but still smooth.It was very unusual for something like this to be in existence, let alone Omashu.

Toph scratched behind its ears to be rewarded by being tackled, pinned, licked multiple times, including on the lips. Then she was brought into a grip with all four of its appendages wrapped around Toph, while it was panting. For some strange reason, Toph didn't mind. In fact, she somewhat enjoyed it. _What a friendly creature_ she thought. But she wanted to know more.

"Hey Aang," she called to the 112 year old monk, "what kind of animal is this?"

He replied, "Toph, it isn't an animal. It's a boy."

* * *

Please read and review. Flames are welcome, it's cold here! 


	3. Boy or Beast?

Sorry I didn't update in so long. Exams are coming up, so I am getting less and less time to work on it. Fortunatley, I'm already working on the next chapter. And so that I finally can say it: LET THE FUDGE WREAK HAVOC ON THE MIND-CONTROL FRISBEES! Oh, and I don't own Avatar.

* * *

True as the monk had said, it was in fact a boy. He was slender and gaunt, and had unkempt golden hair. His eyes were more of cascades of blue. His tan skin made his sandy colored hair seem lighter. His tongue stuck out as he panted. His breath smelled of meat. His teeth were surprisingly white. However, Toph could witness none of this. But when Aang mentioned that it was a boy instead of an animal, Toph's face turned a new shade, a shade she never had used before. Pink. She was fine with an animal licking her face, but a boy apparently was a different story.

Being sealed off from the rest of the world for twelve years, Toph had never known anything other than the palace and the underground tournaments, which she participated in without permission. She had never had friends; she only had fans that didn't even know her first name. She didn't have freedom; she had a garden where she went, day in and day out. She didn't have love; she had an overbearing father who sealed her off from the rest of the world. That all changed when she met Aang. She learned that maybe her father didn't know best. She learned that it was not his life and not his choice. But most importantly, she learned that she did have a say in her life. It was her choice. It was her destiny.

When her friends came to help her from five feet away, the animal boy growled. Apparently he thought they were going to hurt Toph. That was until Toph started to scratch his head, making the boy lie down in pleasure. _Wow, he really is like a dog!_ The blind girl thought as she continued scratching.

"Don't worry, they're not going to hurt us," she said to the boy.

"Cool! We have a new pet!" yelled the bald boy as he ran up to his companion and new animal friend.

"Wrong. He's a human, so we treat him as a human." Said Toph.

_Strange._ The other female, Katara, thought. _Normally she would have thrown him into the ocean for something like that. But she's defending him._

"Toph, let's be reasonable. We don't even know if he can talk or understand us!" said the oldest of the group, Sokka.

Once again, Aang chose to act before he thought. "Um… O.K, hi! I'm Aang! What's yours? Would you like to join us to help me defeat the Fire Lord?"

Sokka's hand connected with his own forehead. Pulling his hand down, the Watertribesman had a red mark. Katara giggled at Aang's impulsiveness.

A few seconds passed. Aang was sure that the boy could just not comprehend speech. Just as Aang was about to turn around and call his six-legged bison, Appa, the boy spoke.

"My name is Luke. And sure, I'll join."

* * *

Bam, bam, bam, dramatic-noise-sequence! It looks like Mr. Frisky has joined. What will happen next? And more importantly, WHERE ARE MY NACHOS? 


	4. Lullabies

Sorry it took so long, I had the exams, and the writer's block, and all the fudge I could eat, and a lot of things. Fortunatley, it's here! Now stop being a little whiner baby!

I do not own Avatar, and I probably never will.

* * *

The entire crew, as well as the new creature boy, Luke, was on the flying bison known as Appa. They were spread out, in different positions, some sleeping, some trying to fall asleep, some talking in their sleep about meat (Sokka). Our hero, the Avatar, was sitting at the reins of the large bison, staring out at the scenery of continual forest, looking for a place to set Appa down and make camp. Once he found a clearing, he would set Appa down so the bison could sleep, and everyone awake could fashion a makeshift tent. The female benders were both awake, Katara gazing at Aang, Toph gazing at the animal boy. Kind of. Being blind, she could not see him lying there. She could not see he had his hands folded together, making a pillow for himself. She could not see And, of course, she could not see that he was smiling in her direction, the last place he looked before he fell into his deep slumber. He looked so comfortable. Which was far from where Toph was.

Toph hated flying. On land, she could at least sense where she was going with her earthbending prowess. That was why she was half blind. She had no sense of color, light, or daytime. However, she could tell where she was going by sensing vibrations in the ground, from buildings, to people, to trees, to ants, 50 meters away. However, for some reason, she was smiling. Why would a girl who is constrained to nearly nothing on a flying bison be cheery? It was all but pinball for her! And yet, she was still smiling.

Katara had stopped her amorous gazing at Aang to notice this. She was now thinking this animal boy was more than just a pet/friend to her. First, Toph hadn't killed right off the bat. That was a start. Second, she had made Aang treat him like a boy, not a pet. And third, she was smiling. Why would she smile? She would rise up on the bison and fall down the next second, and then she would merely giggle. _Giggling? _Katara thought. Four things. Toph didn't giggle. She never giggled. She would laugh at someone else's pain, like when she sent Aang up into a tree for revenge, right before she joined them, or when she caused earthworms to crawl all over Sokka and make him believe in an ancient curse, or when she verbally assaulted "The Boulder". However giggling, she _never _did.

"Hey Toph!" she called to the smiling earthbender. She then started to walk over to sit with her friend.

"Hey Katara!" the earthbender called as she turned to answer her friend.

"So what's with all the smiles all of a sudden?"

"Well…" Toph started.

"I see. It's Luke, isn't it?

Toph blushed, but ceased when she found out that Katara wasn't laughing. "Yeah."

"So, what happened?"

"Well," the earthbender started, "it happened something like this."

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**

Being on a flying bison wasn't all that normal for Luke. Normally, he would just sleep on some grass or dirt. However, sleeping on a moving animal was new. He would have to get used to this. Walking in circles to breakup clumps of hair and make it softer for him to sleep on, his eyes caught the sight of Toph.

To him Toph was special. Normally, he would have been shooed away, or smacked, or thrown into a river to drown. However, Toph had stood up for him. She hadn't attacked him for his animalistic instincts, she had accepted them and let him join her crew.

Not being able to fall asleep, he walked on all fours over to Toph and licked her face. The response was a giggle and her shouting, "Alright, alright, I'm awake! I wasn't asleep to begin with though!" However, she said all of this with a smile on her face.

"Toph, I can't sleep. Will you sing to me?"

Toph was startled by the boy's request. However, she didn't want to say no. "Sure," she said.

Luke immediately laid down to hear the song Toph was to sing. Toph however, did not know what song to sing. So she started to think back, before she left. She had once seen a musical with her parents, however it didn't make much sense to her. Mostly because she couldn't see what was going on, and that most of the notes were so high, they were impossible to understand. The musical was called…Ghost of the Musical? Something like that.

However, there was one song that stuck out. It was the most beautiful song she had ever heard. It was supposed to be sung by a guy, however, it would have to do for her. _Now how did that song go?_ she asked herself. _Um…it looks like I'll just have to make it up!_

However, Toph did not in fact make it up. Instead, something magical happened. What she tried to make up, different words came out of her mouth. And if you could listen very closely, you could hear violins playing chords and helping her song. Something magical indeed.

**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses...**

Luke listened spellbound. Toph was hitting each note perfectly. It was almost as if something had possessed her to sing the notes perfectly. A puppet of music, almost.

**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night…**

Luke could not fall asleep now. He had to hear what was up next. He had expected a lullaby, not something that he would have to stay up to listen to.

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!**

The high note would normally crack glass. However, this was soft and gentle. This note could very well have put broken glass together. In fact, three thousand miles away, a beautiful jade vase was dropped. It was worth $1,000,000, being hand crafted. Rubies and diamonds one embedded in it, now lay in disorder on the floor. As the vase maker was cursing his bad luck, the jewels went back into the vase and fragments moved by themselves. The shards went back together, almost by magic, and the vase went back onto its table from whence it came. Almost by magic. And this magic was called The Music of the Night.

**And you'll live as you've never lived before… **

Luke hardly dared to blink. He thought he might miss some of her sweet voice singing.

**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night…**

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!**

Another high note. Where the first was soft and gentle, this was loud and booming. Appa at that moment started to waver, losing three feet before regaining his high altitude.

**  
Only then can you belong to me…**

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!**

She leaned in close. She could see his eyes, yearning for her voice to continue with his song, his blue orbs yearning for her. For her.

**  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night…**

At that point Toph closed the small gap between their lips. It became a small kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Both of their first kisses. Both closed their eyes to savor the moment. The adrenaline was too great for Luke, as he slowly lost consciousness. He finally fainted on Toph's lap, his forehead closest to her.

**You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night…**

She then kissed his forehead and gently stroked his tendrils. Blonde follicles were scattered where she wanted them, she was in control. Slowly, sadly, she got up and left him sleeping. She had put him to sleep, just not the way he had originally wanted. Originally. However, plans almost never happen as we want them. But sometimes, they happen to be better when we have less control. Much better.

* * *

Awwww...fluff! It's so beautiful...(starts crying). Yes, I know that it's the Phantom of the Opera. I had to do it for a school play, but I was a DA. I recreated it so that it was amazing! You had to see it to believe it! Erik had a guardian angel! 

I would just like to thank for a second:

AinuPrincess

Egglette

Anonomous

Anonomus

Thanks for reviewing!

Please review! Or I might cry...


	5. Girl Talk

Wow! When was the last time I updated? Ah, who cares. Point is, it's here now, so stop being a little baby.

Disclaimer: I PITY THE FOOL! No...wait...Oh yeah! I don't own anyone on this page except for Luke. He is my own creation and I will press charges ON YO HEAD FOOL! if any one tries to steal this idea. SHUT UP MURDOCK, CRAZY FOOL!

* * *

END FLASHBACK 

Katara had to try hard not to laugh. She didn't think it was funny, she just thought she would never see the day when Toph the dragon would be calmed. Plus Toph got a kiss. _Just like I got from Aang in the Cave of Two Lovers…_ Katara thought. However, when she realized her thoughts were drifting from her best friend to her _him_, she mentally slapped herself.

What, you didn't know they were best friends? Of course they were. If the only company you had was your brother, two animals, a person you were so shy around, you couldn't talk to them anymore, and someone of the same gender, you'd pick the last option. If you were smart. Sure, they didn't get off to a great start at the beginning, but as Confucius say: "Time heals all wounds." Or something like that. I'm more of a big picture guy, not a details guy.

Maybe it was Uncle Rhubarb that said that, not Confucius?

Anyways, Katara thought how ironic it was. At first, Toph was a stuck up, pompous, brat. However, the ice started to melt in Toph's heart about a month after joining the Avatar crew. After six more months, all the ice was melted. Yet, there was still a wall there. Nobody could get past it. Whether it was food, drink, companionship, anything, nobody could get past this wall around her heart. However, when Luke came, the whole wall came crashing down. It was if there was no wall. Ever.

"So the Mighty Toph's reign of misery and gloom has been replaced by the sunshine girl with pretty rainbows and unicorns," Katara stated, trying not to laugh as she was speaking. (A.N. You don't know how much fun that was to write.)

"No," Toph said matter-of-factly, but could not stop smiling at how badly she had killed the mood. Both females started to laugh at their jokes. "But, Luke is special to me. I just, can't explain it. But I know it's there. It's really strange, but a good strange. It's like…"

"Like when your heart aches and breaks for their sadness, or when you cry for their pain, even when they are strong. It's like when their eyes see your true heart, and stare into your soul until it hurts. Like when you stay with them because a blinding, incomprehensible mix of pain and relation pulls you together and makes you stay, or when you accept them for their faults because that is part of whom they are. Or even when you allow them to leave you, not because they want to, but because they have to."

"Wow Katara, that really helped."

"Yeah, and your lucky numbers are:" she read as she pulled out a fortune cookie, "2, 3, 7, 13, 17, and 23." Toph could not help smiling as she knew what her friend meant.

"That was all on a fortune cookie?"

"No, it had originally said, 'Stay away from lightning storms, venomous snakes, and cabbages, but I decided to sugarcoat it."

The two girls could no longer contain their laughter as each let the humor get the best of them. After laughing for what seemed like ten minutes, they finally calmed down. Toph had other things on her mind though.

"Hey Katara?" she asked in an almost scared tone.

"Yeah Toph?" Katara knew something was not right with her tone.

"How do you tell if you're in love?"

* * *

Wow. I might have to change this to half comedy. But it was so sweet! They grow up so fast... 

O.K, now time for the 5th chapter review answers. I answer your reviews, however,I always say bad things. Don't take it personally, I just always do this.

**Rynx- Too- Genki -**If he couldn't talk, what good would the story be?

**4olivesinned - **Yay, write more than two words!

**Vedas - **Good Gravy yourself! This site is fanFICTION. Not fanreality, not fancanon, not fanthe-directors-are-putting-their-thoughts-on-this-site-and-this-will-be-on-the-show.

**Funkmaster P-Diddy - **Get a life yo! Get a girlfriend yo!

**Supergirrl - **And then the little happy princess sailed into the land of butterflies and rainbows

**ravens-lost-sister - **I'm guessing you haven't heard of this great new invention: Spellcheck.

**Anonomus - **Capitalization is key. Work on it!

**Anonomous - **Original name. It must have taken you a whole five seconds to come up with that one.

**Egglette - **Then get off your lazy butt and look for some Toph stories for crying out loud!

**AinuPrincess - **If you would pay attention once in a while, you would notice I DID.

Please review! I really answer on the seventh chapter. It's just so much fun to do this. YOU GOTTA UNDERSTAND:slap: HIT ME AGAIN:slap: Thanks, I needed that.

Please review!


End file.
